Forum:Who's your favorite character?
I happen to love Chris Thorndyke (Kurisu Sondaiku). So what? I'll admit it, I like him A LOT!!!!!!! What's even scarier is he's just like me.....I may not be wealthy like he is....but I'm sensitive, friendly, and an only child (it does get lonely one in a while). I guess I liek Kurisu the most because I can relate to him more than any other character. So tell me what you people think. Who's your favorite and why? Also, please don't hate me because I'm a Chris Fan.....=/ *~*Ceraisian Alchemist*~* My fav is and always will be Snively. Hands down! You dont get a more adorable guy than that. ^.^ Much love to the most hard core sonic character. Im a Tails Because of him is intelectual GM Tails--Check my page Coolios. Shadow and Tails are definately my 2nd and 3rd favorites. -^.^- Thanks for sharing. *~*Ceraisian Alchemist*~* Blaze RULES! --BlazeRocks55 21:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Blaze is my favorite character because she has a personality that is very unique and different from most of the other Sonic characters, and she is very skilled in both speed and strength. I also think she's cool because she has the ability to use pyrokenesis. Phoenix the Cat 21:57, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Is my Favorite Character --Nero the HedgehogLets Rock! 22:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Category:Fandom meh i like emerl--[[User:SanterTheHedgehog|'Cyrus The Hedgehog ']]22:28, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I like Many. In no order, :Emerl :Blaze :Marine(TOTALLY AWESOME TASTIC) :Tails Doll(AWESOME TASTIC) :Honey the Cat :Cream :Ashura :Wechnia :Nazo :Sonic the Hedgehog :Mephiles :Ella :Eggman(lol he makes me laugh) :Johnny :NiGHTS(TO.TALLY.AWE.SOME.) -[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'My World']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'is made']] I use it wisely. 23:01, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I thought I deleted this? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 06:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Why?-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'''Heeloo]] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'peoples']] 22:32, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Because it was in mainspace. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:49, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't really have a single favourate hero, but Mighty the Armadillo and Nack the Weasel come to mind. I also like other forgotten heroes like Ray, Honey (even though she never made the cut), Bark, Bean, Heavy and Bomb as well as other heroes lost from Sonic Team. I do wish Sonic Team would use them again but since they are not it grants these heroes an aire of mystery. As well as oppotunity in fanfics like Mighty teaching my fanchar Free Running and Nack being Mystic's rival enemy. Still while it be a damper on my stories if they appear in future games I hope they do.--Mystic Monkey sez 18:06, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Nack, Ray, Mighty,Bean, Heavy, and Bomb are used in Archie. They also used Max the Monkey,Sharp the Chicken,and Mach the Rabbit and people in Mina Mongoose's band.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'''Soyko]] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'noel']] 00:51, January 20, 2010 (UTC) PS And now that I think about it, Mina and Bean are also some faves. Yeah I written the above reply twice on the library computer and I had under 5 minutes before the computer autolocks me off, for some reason the web page wouldn't load and had no time to write it a third time til I went home onto the crappy Wii Internet. My first attempt said I am a gamer and ment the original characters (I only have a few Sonic Archive Volumss). My second attempt included my thought that Bean could be an ex-demoman to the Battle Kuku Army because he is a green bird with bombs. Anyway I am starting to hate the Wii, the graphics were never that good and the games starting to suck. No one cares about the family values of it. Anyway BOT my faves are the original forgotten heroes of the games.--Mystic Monkey sez 04:18, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Hm. I don't know BOT. But I keep thinking about it, And more characters are my faves XD :Emerl :Blaze :Marine(TOTALLY AWESOME TASTIC) :Tails Doll(AWESOME TASTIC) :Honey the Cat :Cream :Ashura :Wechnia :Nazo :Sonic the Hedgehog :Mephiles :Ella :Eggman(lol he makes me laugh) :Johnny :NiGHTS(TO.TALLY.AWE.SOME.) :Mina Mongoose :Bean the Duck :NICOLE :Fintevous :Conquering Storm :Thrash the Tasmanian Devil :Bill Platypus :Barby Koala :Walt Wallabe :Wombat Stu And I'll probably find more XD-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'noel']] 22:52, January 21, 2010 (UTC) My fav is Shadow and if you wish to know why is because I'm a sucker for anti-heroes-user:battlelord7 :I used to like him but he tries too hard. I liked him more in SA2, especially when he died. While that sound bashing I mean the opposite it was a beautiful ending of a troubled yet brave hedgehogs sacrafice but reviving him kinda perversed all of it. Throwing the epic moment out the window for money.--Mystic Monkey sez 14:32, May 9, 2010 (UTC) And BOT means Back On topic. BlazeSonic's favs' Here's my list: 1. Blaze ( OF COURSE!) 2. Shadow ( He's just amesome) 3. Shade ( Looks cool) 4. Espio ( 1. Ninja, 2. Smart and he is so AMESOME!) 5. Silver ( He's from the furture) 6. Marine ( Don't ask) 7. Tikal ( Calm ) 8. Cosmo ( Nice voice and beautiful) 9. Sonic ( no doubt) 10. Jet ( FUNNY) 11. Wave ( Smart and purple) 12. Mephiles ( Just a good enemy) 13. Eggman Nega ( a little funny but weird) 14. Tails ( ONLY IN ANIME) 15. Cream ( Really sweet & loves Chao) --To make it simple call me Icy! Rock music is amesome! 04:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I likez Silver, Shadow, Rouge, and Big. Gwen the Mousey! =3 Come play with me! 22:58, July 17, 2010 (UTC)